Twitch
by latafmodginkianp37
Summary: This story takes place in between the lines. Beware, there are curse words. The typical couple: Mamori and Yoichi. First Eyeshield 21 fanfiction.


Twitch

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Couple(s): Yoichi Hiruma X Mamori Anezaki

Summary: Nothing is not always what it seems to be. Pretty generic plot line.

* * *

(**At School**)

The scenario, Anezaki-san is reviewing a video for the upcoming match. In the meantime, Hiruma walks in on our heroine.

While opening the door swiftly with his muscularly toned leg. He was still in his football uniform as a matter of fact. The room really sets the mood for both of them. School has already ended for the day, since everyone went home after football practice. It was only Anezaki and Hiruma left. Mamori was concentrating on the television to see what the next team's techniques were, so she did not notice Hiruma come into the room. Being Mamori, aka the babysitter of the team, she felt the presence of Hiruma, before he even came inside the room. For some reason she always knew when he came into the room. It brought up the flashback when Sena was always bullied from Hiruma. Her eyes were trained on the television set. Nothing could have distracted her then, but she heard the noise of the door slamming. Yet she ignored it. Until he slammed the door open. She looked away from the t.v. for a moment and said hello to Hiruma. The thing that she did forget was Hiruma's high-rate of unpredictability.

_Hiruma notices that the sun is setting outside. While walking to the place Mamori was in he saw the lighting does look a bit dim; I wonder what she is doing alone._"Oi! Fucking Manger!"

"What are you doing; at this time of day? Do you have the plans for the next match?" Whispering into Mamori's ear.

"Oh! Hiruma-kun you nearly gave me cardiovascular arrest, (a heart attack). _Why is my heat beating so fast, now? Is it because I am alone with him?\_

_"_Do not ever scare me like that again!" _What was that for? Damn him and his parlous (hazardous) psyche, a mind that thinks in a cunning way, which it makes me feel comfortable in a strange way. Well I have notice the face that he has this strange effect on me. I just hope that he and the rest of the crew have not noticed. Only Suzuna-chan seemed to realize this.__ Not only that, but it was true, Hiruma had a positive and negative effect on the team. He moved the team and showed them what they were capable of. His presence overwhelms everyone in the team. _

Then he points down his gun machine and says

"Chi, chi, what is wrong, is your idyllic need to conform, a way for you to continue your boring life; instead of being a good girl, as you are now. But I digress, yet still I see that you are a still not use to my espionage tactics. Being scared of me could also imply something else, though." _This girl is very much more predictable, than those guys working to be their best._

"You say that now, with all your puissant (potent) behavior, that only thinks of winning and power; over everything else is not the best goal you should try to achieve in high school at all. So your tactics won't work on me." _Is he actually paying action to the hints, I have actually been saying throughout our last year in high school?_

"Is that a challenge from a fuckin' cream puff lover, no less?" The f_ucking manger cannot deny me. I've got her around my finger, since that day we met._

"Yeah. I am ready for anything you've got, since I have my broom to protect them from your bullets. You are too parlous for their own well-being; if you already did not know that fact, threatening them with your weapons is not a good way to make your teams friendlier and appreciate you more." _The truth can be adjusted to fit my context._

* * *

The sparring continues until someone's cell phone rings.

"Hello? This is she, speaking. What?! I'll meet you there in a sec... wait, you do not have to come over here." _I'll be leaving Hiruma-kun in the dust and this will be my victory._

"Hey, where are you going? Our fight has not ended yet." _The fucking manger thinks she can escape me?_

"Well, it is getting pretty late and I have to get home to meet up with my friends later today, so I can help them with their homework."_ I sure hope he does not suspect anything else._

"This game ain't over until I we settle this argument with a truce."_ She won't decide otherwise._

"Interesting, so what is this truce you speak of?" _I just wish he would stop bothering the guys and stop using weapons to motivate them, but I know they do work._

"Hey! What are you think about? I'm talking to you and the thing you do, is ignore me?

"Huh?"

"Mamori nee-chan let's go now." Sena said as he came through the door, since it was already open.

"Sena-kun, will you just wait out there?"

"Hiruma, now that I'm leaving, why don't you finish the rest of the plans for the match and call me if you need any help."

"What do you take me for, woman?!"

"See you later!"

_Who cares about that woman, I have to make sure that we win the next match._

* * *

Author's Note: Things take time and I like that; so Read and Review, if you hate or like this story.


End file.
